What a beautiful mess i'm in
by madisonkay2015
Summary: I made my decision and no one can change my mind. This is my life. I will live it how I want to and make the decision that I think is right. God gives his toughest battles to the ones he knows can handle them. This is mine.
1. Chapter 1

a/n. Please review and let me know what you think I stopped my other story and started this one. I like this one so much more. All rights to Stephenie Meyers. If you have any questions let me know. (:

* * *

Chapter 1

"Bella Swan" the nurse called. I got up looking around me at the turning heads of the waiting room.

"Hello Bella, step on the scale please." She looked at me and smiled and I bet that she could almost feel the tension radiating from my body. 140, four pounds more than I was two weeks ago.

"Alright Bella, follow me. You're going to be in room 7. Someone will be in soon okay?"

"Yup, that's fine." I sat down in the chair instead of on the table knowing the drill of the doctor's office. I heard a knock on the door.

"Alright Bella, what's going on today?" How was I supposed to tell the doctor I've been seeing for the past sixteen years that I practically ruined my life?

"Well, I think that I might be pregnant." She looked at me with shock in her face.

"Okay, have you took any tests?"

"Yes, I took three at home. Two were positive and one was negative. "

"Okay, well I'm going to have you go give me a urine sample and I'll be back in about five minutes. Alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine. " I sat there anxiously waiting staring at the clock. What felt like minutes was seconds, what was I going to do? How was I going to raise a baby? Would Edward want to be a part of this baby's life? Of course he would. That was a stupid question.

"Alright Bella, you are pregnant. So congratulations. What I want to do is get an ultrasound to see what's going on, okay? Brittany will be the one doing it and I'll talk to you again before you leave. "

"Yep, that's fine" I said with a shaky voice. She walked out and grabbed a cart and came back in.

"Alright, what I need you to do is to lie down on the bed and roll your shirt up and your shorts down. After you do that I am going to squirt this blue gel on your stomach and were going to see if we can see anything without having to order an internal ultrasound. This shouldn't be cold, I just took it off the warmer. "She squirted the jelly just below my belly button and used the Doppler to spread it around. I waited for her to tell me what to look for.

"Alright, so if you look right her in the bottom right you can see a sack right her and there's the baby right there. " She pointed out to me what was a grey looking jelly bean. That was it. This is my baby. She measured it out to see how far along I was.

"Alright Bella, it looks like you are about four weeks pregnant. We'll need to see you once a month or you can schedule somewhere else, would you like me to set you up with that?"

"Um no, I'll call in because I'll need to ask about what to do. "

"Alright, you are good to go then. Congratulations again, here are some pictures I got for you. "She wiped my belly off, handed me the pictures and I was set free. I had to go see Edward, he needed to know about this.

I got out to my truck and grabbed my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Nothing, can we hang out today, I have something important that I need to tell you."

"Yeah Bella, I'm home so you can come over whenever you want."

"Alright, I'll be there in about thirty minutes. "

"Okay, see you then. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All rights reserved to Stephenie.

* * *

I turned down the long driveway to get to Edwards house and I followed the winding road. I felt sick, not knowing how this was going to go. All I knew for sure was that there was a tiny little baby in my stomach that's life depended on me and I was going to do everything to make sure that he or she was as healthy as can be. I got to the house and parked the truck. Sighing, I got out getting ready to face what was about to happen.

Edward was already at the door when I got up there. "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk, in private?" He looked at me with confusion in his eyes, "Yeah, no one is home. Come on in." We went in and I took the stairs up to his room and sat down on his bed. "So what's this all about?"

How do I even start? here goes nothing.. "Well, I was supposed to get my period about two weeks ago, " I looked up at him gauging his reaction, knowing that he didn't understand by the confused look on his face. "So, I took a pregnancy test.." his eyes got wide, " two of the ones I took came back positive, and one negative." "Well maybe the positives were wrong!" he stuttered out. " So I went to the doctor today and they confirmed it. I'm four weeks pregnant.. "

I let it sink in for a moment. He needed time to understand that he was going to be a father. "So what you're saying is that you're pregnant..? With our baby? But, how did this happen? We used a condom? I just don't understand. "

"Edward, the condom must have broke. I don't know what else to say other than were having a baby. I have pictures if you would like to see.." He looked at me was wide eyes, "um yeah, I guess.." I pulled the ultrasound pictures out of my pocket "Okay, this right here is the sack and this right here is the baby." I pointed it out to him so he could see what I was talking about.

"So this.. it's real?" he looked me in the eyes guessing that maybe this could all just be a joke but knowing that it wasn't.

"Yeah..." I stared back

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"However you want, but I don't want to wait to long to tell them. I want them to get to experience everything too, even if were just teenagers. They still are this little baby's family. I want them to be apart of it. " He stood up pacing back and forth on the warm wood floor. Then he stopped glancing at my belly.

"Can I? " He nodded towards it. "Yeah, there's not much of a difference though, I've gained about four pounds and my stomach is hard but. " he laid me down and pulled my shirt up looking at my belly and then laying his hands on it.

"Are you having any morning sickness or things like that?" He asked while lightly tracing a pattern on my stomach.

"Not really, I've just been really tired and had some headaches but that's it. " We laid there in silence after that.

"I want to wait a little bit to tell everyone. We needed to make a plan first.. "

"Okay, that's fine with me. I need to be going soon though. I have to babysit Mrs. Parkers twins. You can come if you want too.. " He looked at me wondering if I really meant it.

"Yeah, ill come. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward followed me down the stairs and left a note for his mom saying he'd be home later. He put his arm across my shoulder and walked with me outside to the truck. He opened my door for me and casually walked around to the other side and hopped in.

"Edward?" I said, "are you mad?"

"No Bella, it wasn't just your fault. This is gods plan for us. I'm nervous, I mean were going to be responsible of a tiny human being in eight months.. but I think were going to be okay." He looked me in the eyes as he said this. I knew that he meant it. I broke our gaze and turned the key and drove down the winding road.

We arrived at the Parker's house about ten minutes later. Edward has never met Jenna or her boys so this will be interesting to see.

"Jenna is a single mom who lost her husband in war. She found out she was pregnant while he was deployed and he only got to spend two short weeks with his new baby boys before he had to go back. The twins are three months old now. Jenna needs a break to get away and deal on her own so I offered to watch them for a while so she could get away. There names are Kaden and Kyson."

"That's so sad, does she have any family around here?" He asked while glancing at me before opening his door and walking around to my side.

"Not that I know of." He again wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked up to the small home.

Jenna swung open the door before we even got up the stairs "Hey Bella, " she eyed Edward, "and nice to meet you. What's your name?

"Edward" he smiled politely

"Well hello Edward, are you ready for a crazy night taking care of twin boys? " She laughed and welcomed us in

"Alright Bella, they are taking six ounces now so it's three scoops, but other than that everythings that same. I should be back around ten. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. If you decide to stay later just text me and let me know okay?" She smiled appreciatively "Okay, thank you so much."

and with that she headed out to the door and left.

"Do you want to see the boys?" I looked up at Edward while he was looking around the house.

"Um sure.. " He said nervously

"Okay follow me."

He followed me down the hallway into the blue baseball themed room, a crib on each side. One with Kaden over top and one with Kyson. I walked over to see that Kaden was awake and staring at the ceiling. He was such a good baby.

"Hi little guy" I quietly picked him up careful not to wake kyson. He cuddled up to my chest while I walked over to see if kyson was still asleep, and needless to say he was. I turned towards Edward and motioned for him to follow me back out to the living room. I walked over and sat down on the couch so Edward could sit beside me.

"He's so little.." Edward said while staring down at Kaden who was silently sucking on his binky.

"The twins were born almost a month early. They had to spend two weeks in the Nicu. Do you want to hold him?" Edward nodded his head, I let Edward lean back and then I sat Kaden on his chest. He just stared down at him and my heart grew just looking at them knowing that this would be us soon enough. Not with twins but with one that was ours and even though we were young and still had a long way to go I couldn't wait.

* * *

_one month later_

Everything has remained uneventful so far in my pregnancy. My belly is starting to stick out a little bit and I've gained about two more pounds. I have a doctors appointment in today and we start school again in two weeks which by then I will probably be showing and everyone will know. Me and Edward decided the night at Jenna's that we wanted to tell our parents as soon as possible. So after Jenna got back home we headed to my house first to tell my parents because I was spending the night with Alice afterwards. We told them together and they didn't believe us but they were accepting and were excited to become grandparents even though it was early. We had the same reaction with Edwards parents but Carlisle had more medical questions and I let him set me up for our appointments knowing that he would do what was best for his grandchild. Edward told his brothers and I don't know how that went but I told Alice and Rosalie and they were confused but were excited to know that they had a niece/nephew on the way that they would get to spoil.

"Edward let's go! Were going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs at the Cullen house knowing he woke up late because he had to work but we still had to be at our appointment on time.

"I'm coming! Do you have my wallet?" He bounded down the stairs with his wet hair and all searching for his shoes and wallet.

"Yes, it's in my purse. Now let's go." We walked out to the Volvo and headed towards the hospital where Carlisle worked. We rode in silence the whole way there. I knew Edward was excited because he didn't get to see the baby like I did last time I had an ultrasound this was new for him.

We walked into the hospital after arriving and checked in. We didn't have to wait very long before getting called back. After we got back they took my weight and height and sent us back to our room to get settled.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Dr. Rose came in and sat down beside me and began typing in my information. "Okay Bella, lift your shirt please." I did as he said and then he squirted the blue gel on my stomach. This time it was cold unlike the last.

"Okay, here is your baby. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" We both nodded anxiously. Then in the next second you heard loud thumping throughout the room. I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes and he had the biggest grin across his face. But when we looked at the doctor there was a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, this is weird.. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well this is weird.." the doctor said.

"what? what's the matter?" Edward asked nervously.

"Well, it looks to me like there are two babies. Do you see here and then when I move it like this you can see that there is another baby? It looks like the other one was hiding last time you had an ultrasound and it looks like the last person measured you wrong too. You're actual a month farther along than expected. "I looked at the doctor in shock. There is no way. I never calculated the date and thought any thing about the measurement but now thinking about it, it makes sense. It was the night of prom.

"Twins?! As in two babies?! You're kidding right?" Edward asked, the doctor looked at him shaking his head.

"See here, this is the two babies in the same picture. He placed it and took a picture with the words "Hi mom and dad! There are two of us!" We wrapped up the appointment scheduling for next month and were on our way to the store needing to pick up some things for school.

"Edward, what are we going to do? In 7 1/2 give or take, we are going to be parents, of not one, but two babies. How are we going to be able to cover the costs for everything, are we going to stay together or separate? We have so many decisions.." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye while concentrating on the road at the same time.

"Bella, were going to be fine, okay? I make 14 hours an hour at the club (Emmett owns it and he's part of his security) and you, didn't you say you were going to start working at the bakery down town? You'll make a good bit down there and then we have my trust fund from my Grandpa Mason if we really need it. These babies are going to be the best taken care of as we possibly can. " By the time he finished explaining we were at Wal-mart and he was getting out of the car. Once he got around to my side he opened the door and held his hand out for me. He cradled me face

"We'll be fine, okay?" Then he leaned down and kissed me for the first time in months. Me and Edward weren't officially together. But now, it seems like we are. We walked into the store and gathered the things we needed but then I got an idea.

"Edward? How about we find some cute way to tell everyone about our babies and maybe buy some things for the babies." He looked at me and nodded and we headed back to the baby section. I saw more gender colors instead of neutrals.

"Actually I think we should wait to see what they are first, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Did the doctor saw when we could find out?" I thought and didn't think that the subject had came up.

"I'll call him when we get out to the car to see."

* * *

_2 weeks later_

My pregnancy had been so easy. I didn't have any morning sickness and wasn't overly tired. My cravings had started kicking in and my favorite things to eat were licorice and bagels with cream cheese and turkey on them. My hair has also been growing like crazy and so has my belly. It is definitely noticeable. Me and Edward have officially decided that we wanted to be together. Everything has been amazing. Esme, being the fabulous photographer has decided that she wants to document the weekly progress of her first grandchildren even though she doesn't know that there is two of them. I spend a lot of my time at the Cullen house when I'm not working. I'm working as much as possible so when the babies come we have a steady thing we can rely on. Me and Edward have also made some decisions. Esme and Carlisle own a small cabin down the street and we decided together that me and Edward would move in there and pay 100 dollars a month for everything. Then we would pay for our groceries. At this point in time were bringing in about 3,000 dollars a month. We start school tomorrow and want to start getting settled into the new house. So last week we started cleaning it out and we started painting and picked out furniture for everything but the nursery if they are the same gender and nurseries if they are different. Me and Edward are trying so hard not to slip up about them being two babies but it's getting harder every day. We also decided we wanted to have a gender reveal party. It is scheduled for the day after our ultrasound. Which is set for September 4th and that's a Friday. What were doing is putting gender colored balloons in a box and revealing it that way.

* * *

_The next day _

6:00 am, time to get up for school. Starting my junior year. I took a long shower staring down at the protruding belly before me. I felt so big today. I knew that everyone was going to stare considering we hadn't told anyone.

"Hm, what to wear?" I said to myself. I think I'm going to go with a pink sweater from Victoria's secret and some black leggings with high black boots. I put some light foundation on and some mascara on before getting ready to take the curlers out of my hair and head downstairs for breakfast.

I decided on some toast and eggs and ate while waiting on Edward to pick me up knowing that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

If you guys would like to see a picture of the baby belly and outfits review and let me know, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I began thinking this morning about what I was going to do once the babies came. I wasn't going to be able to go to school everyday and take care to them at the same time and be able to work. I talked to Edward mid-breakdown this morning and I decided I was going to do online schooling. I wanted to get ahead as much as possible on my work before the babies came as possible. So instead of having class all day at school I sat in the office talking to Mrs. Cope and using this day as one of my 'attendance days" required by the state. I got an ipad mini for doing the online schooling at home. Me and Mrs. Cope discussed taking dual credit classes so I can get ahead. Other than that decision the day passed uneventful. I got out to Edward's car before he did and waited for him to get there to tell him the great news. I saw him walking towards me laughing with Jasper and messing around. Jasper and Alice drove his truck to school today so they wouldn't be riding with us anymore. I waved before getting in the car after Edward unlocked it.

"Edward, guess what I figured out?" I exclaimed excitedly once he got in the car.

"What did you find out?" he said laughing at my excitement.

"Well, I'm enrolled in the online schooling and all the classes count for college credit too!" He looked at me in shock

"That's great Bella! That's going to help us out so much. How are you going to get to the work though. We don't have a computer or anything?" I reached in my bag pulling out the new ipad.

"Mrs. Cope gave this to me. She also told me that if I continue this next year i'll knock out two and a half years of college and will still get to walk with you guys and come to all the school events. "

"That's perfect, you get the benefits of college and get to stay home with our children and be a mom. " I couldn't help but be excited.

"Oh Edward, I forgot to tell you. Our appointment got changed to tomorrow because Dr. Wilson will be out of town from Wednesday to Saturday. They said we could do it either before or after and I was just too excited and chose tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is Bella, I'm ready to know what were having and to finally put names to the little babies growing in your belly. But I don't think we should tell them we know okay? Let's wait and pretend like it's still Friday and let's leave little hints around the house. It'll be like a game. " It sounded fun. I bet that Alice would be the only one to catch on.

"What time is the appointment?"

"It's at 7:30 am. So you'll have to go into school late."

"Okay, that's good because I have basketball practice after school." Dang, basketball already. This is going to be a long year.

* * *

_The next day_

I heard the alarm go off and I knew it was time to get up. Even though It was only September the temperature was in the low forty's today. So taking advantage of the cold weather I threw on a pair of light wash jeans, a grey sweater and a white scarf. I took the time to sit and straighten my long hair while waiting for Edward to come hoping he would stop for my breakfast on the way. It was 6:30, Edward should be here any minute now. Like clockwork I heard him honk outside.

Walking outside I shivered, I walked to the car with a bounce in my step I was so excited. I wanted to know whether it would be a two boys, two girls, or a girl and a boy. I couldn't even contain my excitement.

"Good morning Edward" I leaned over to kiss him and grabbed his hand after I buckled myself in.

"Excited?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Definitely. I cant wait. This is going to be the longest drive ever. "

The ride felt like it took two hours instead of one. Once we got there I had to do everything in my power to not try to sprint into the hospital and demand to have my ultrasound right this second. So I casually signed in and sat in the waiting room Edwards leg bouncing. All the sudden I felt a strong kick against my stomach, and then another, and another. I grabbed Edwards hand and placed it on my stomach wondering if he could feel it too. We waited for a second and there it was again. Edward looked at me shocked.

"Was that one of the babies?" I smiled and nodded

"Yep, they must be excited too!" He kept his hand there casually rubbing my tummy while we waited and after ten minutes we were called back. The normal routine went by and we were sent back to the room with the doctor close on our heels. No sooner than the door shut behind us was there a knock on the door signaling that the doctor was here. It was time.

"Hello Bella, Edward. Are you ready to see your babies?" We both nodded anxious to see our little angels. I pulled up my shirt ready for the blue gel that he was taking off the warmer.

"Okay, let's take a look here." He moved the Doppler around and there they were. It never failed to make my heart swell.

"Are we finding out the genders today? if so I am going to go ahead and do the 4D ultrasound." We both nodded and he typed something in and it switched over to a different view. It was amazing to see all their little features. They looked like real human beings. He zoomed into the first baby and moved it around a little bit.

"It looked like baby A, who is laying on your right side is a boy" A little boy, I looked at Edward and smiled while the doctor moved it over to the other baby. "Okay, it looks like baby B is a girl. Congratulations!" A boy and a girl. How perfect.

"Do you guys have any names picked out? If so I can label it on this picture." I looked at Edward.

"Yes we do, we have Kason Matthew for our little boy"

Edward spoke up next " and we have Kinsley Olivia for our little girl. "

"Those are beautiful names." She printed out pictures of the babies separately. She had one for Kason that said " hi, my name is Kason!" and the same goes for Kinsley. We finished up the appointment after discussing birthing classes. She thought that it'd be a good idea to start them once we hit 6 months and asked us to look into it. Were scheduled for another appointment October 4. We walked out to the car grinning ear to ear.

"I don't think I can go to school. I'm so excited. " Edward said while driving with the other hand casually holding mine laying in his lap.

"You have to. Plus, Me, Kason,and Kinsley are going to go on our first shopping trip. Were going to pick out some furniture for the cottage and plus the bedding for our room and maybe some other things. I may ask your mom to go and let her help me. Is that okay? I'll have to tell her about the genders though so she can help me get stuff for the party and maybe help pick out stuff for the nurseries." I looked at Edward hoping he'd be okay with that..

"Yes, Bella. That's fine. Just make sure she pretends like she doesn't know okay?" I nodded and I realized we were in his driveway and I got out and walked around, Kissed him and waved goodbye.

"Have a good day at school!" He waved and speed down the drive way to school. Esme was the only one home when I walked in which was perfect.

"Esme?"

"In here sweetheart!" I heard her yell from the kitchen. I walked in and noticed that she was preparing home made bread for dinner.

"Esme, can I ask you a favor?" She wiped her hands on her apron and sat down at the counter motioning me over.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you could come shopping with me today for some stuff for the cottage and I have a secret about the baby. But you have to promise not to say anything because we still want it to be a surprise for everyone Saturday. " She looked at me and smiled

"Of course, so what is going on with the baby?"

"Well, me and Edwards ultrasound actually got changed to today so that's where we were. But there's couple things that you'll be surprised to see." I motioned her to follow me into the living room and popped the DVD that the doctor gave us to show our family. It was a combination of all my ultrasounds. I had set it up my first appointment. It was a thing they did for you for 20 dollars extra and I thought it would be a good thing to do. It had the song playing in the background and the first thing that came up was short video of my first ultrasound and it said 4 weeks pregnant at the top. The next thing was when we first got to hear the heartbeat. The next was when we found out when we were having twins. It was a short video of it showing there was two then it flipped to a picture of them that said "Hi Mom and Dad! There are two of us!" it said 3 months pregnant underneath of it. Lastly, we had the one from today. First came multiple videos of them individually, then it flipped to a screen that said "Baby A is..." and went to the picture that said "Hi, My name is Kason!" and next came "Baby B is.. " and it went to the picture that said "Hi, My name is Kinsley." To be continued follow shortly behind.

I looked at Esme to see tears running down her face.

"Oh Bella, twins?! A boy and a girl. That's wonderful." She pulled me into a hug and as if on cue a baby decided to kick Esme in the stomach.

"Oh my. Do you mind?" I shook my head no, and Esme cradled my belly and waited for another cue and they did just that. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I've had my moment. Let's go shopping. For Mr. Kason and Miss. Kinsley. I love those names by the way. Do you have middle names yet?"

"Yeah, We have Kason Matthew Cullen and Kinsley Olivia Cullen"

"Those are beautiful. Do you and Edward know when you're moving into the cottage?"

"I would say by next weekend we want to have the furniture and stuff down for everything but the nurseries. I was thinking of letting you guys help me decorate it? " She beamed

"I would love too and I am sure that Rose and Alice would love to help too. " I sighed in relief that Esme was so accepting and was ready to go shopping. I hate shopping but when it comes to shopping for my babies I love it.


End file.
